doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Heretic
Raven Software teamed up with id Software for the second time in its creation of the hit fantasy action game Heretic. Based on a modified Doom engine, Heretic pioneered a revolutionary new inventory system for character item use that has become commonplace in the FPS genre. id Software published the game under its flag and it was distributed by GT Interactive. Players took the role of Corvus, an Elven hero whose race was nearly eliminated by a horde of evil monsters from another dimension. The first episode of Heretic was released as shareware as a precursor to the full version of the game. Heretic won several awards for excellence, appeared in such notable publications as USA Today and Playboy, and opened many new doors in the computer gaming software industry for Raven Software and its team of developers. Heretic was Raven Software's most popular, highest acclaimed, biggest selling game to that point. After its big success, two additional episodes were released for free, upgrading the normal Heretic to Heretic: Shadow Of The Serpent Riders. Heretic enemies *Disciple of D'Sparil *D'Sparil *Fire Gargoyle *Gargoyle *Golem *Golem Ghost *Iron Lich *Maulotaur *Nitrogolem *Nitrogolem Ghost *Ophidian *Sabreclaw *Undead Warrior *Undead Warrior Ghost *Weredragon Heretic weapons * Dragon Claw * Elven Wand * Ethereal Crossbow * Firemace * Gauntlets of the Necromancer * Hellstaff * Phoenix Rod * Staff Heretic items * Crystal Vial * Quartz Flask * Mystic Urn * Silver Shield * Enchanted Shield * Tome of Power * Timebomb of the Ancients * Wings of Wrath * Morph Ovum * Shadowsphere * Ring of Invulnerability * Torch * Map Scroll * Bag of Holding Heretic levels City of the Damned (Episode 1) * E1M1: The Docks * E1M2: The Dungeons * E1M3: The Gatehouse * E1M4: The Guard Tower * E1M5: The Citadel * E1M6: The Cathedral * E1M7: The Crypts * E1M8: Hell's Maw (Iron Liches are bosses) * E1M9: The Graveyard (Secret) Hell's Maw (Episode 2) * E2M1: The Crater * E2M2: The Lava Pits * E2M3: The River of Fire * E2M4: The Ice Grotto * E2M5: The Catacombs * E2M6: The Labyrinth * E2M7: The Great Hall * E2M8: The Portals of Chaos (Maulotaurs are bosses) * E2M9: The Glacier (Secret) The Dome of D'Sparil (Episode 3) * E3M1: The Storehouse * E3M2: The Cesspool * E3M3: The Confluence * E3M4: The Azure Fortress * E3M5: The Ophidian Lair * E3M6: The Halls of Fear * E3M7: The Chasm * E3M8: D'Sparil's Keep (D'Sparil is boss) * E3M9: The Aquifier (Secret) The Ossuary (Episode 4) (Heretic: Shadow of the Serpent Riders only) * E4M1: Catafalque * E4M2: Blockhouse * E4M3: Ambulatory * E4M4: Sepulcher * E4M5: Great Stair * E4M6: Halls of the Apostate * E4M7: Ramparts of Perdition * E4M8: Shattered Bridge (Iron Liches are bosses) * E4M9: Mausoleum (Secret) The Stagnant Demesne (Episode 5) (Heretic: Shadow of the Serpent Riders only) * E5M1: Ochre Cliffs * E5M2: Rapids * E5M3: Quay * E5M4: Courtyard * E5M5: Hydratyr * E5M6: Colonnade * E5M7: Foetid Manse * E5M8: Field of Judgement (Maulotaurs are bosses) * E5M9: Skein of D'Sparil (Secret) In addition, there are three hidden levels on E6M1, E6M2, and E6M3. These "super secret" levels can only be reached with a warp command. See also Monster, Item, Weapons External links *Heretic: Shadow of the Serpent Riders patch Category:Games